A Sacrificial Soul
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: Roman Reigns has been put in Handicap matches by The Authority ever since he's been chasing the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. But, his lover, Dean Ambrose always comes to help him. But, on Raw, Dean was the one protecting Roman. Ambreigns


**Notes: Alright, so this is kinda based on Lita and The Hardy Boyz vs. Triple H, Stone Cold, and Stephanie McMahon. (I recommend you watch it before this, so you can envision it better). So y'know being the (admitted) fangirl that I am, I obviously thought of Dean and Roman. So then this kinda happened, because I just thought it would be cute. It's different though the actual thing. It's also kind of an AU by the way (obviously). Alrighty then, read on y'all.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Roman was put in another handicap match by The Authority. But of course, his lover, Dean would always come to help him. So they would have no choice but to add Dean in.

Right now Dean and Roman were backstage getting ready for their match against the mystery opponents. Dean had just put on his black wifebeater and Roman was sitting on the bench in the locker room, violently taping his hands. Dean just stared at him, confused.

"Ro, what's wrong?" Dean said softly. That snapped Roman out of his thoughts, he just gave Dean a reassuring smile and patted his lap. Dean went over and straddled him. Roman captured Deans lips in a passionate kiss, Dean was moaning into the kiss.

"What was that for?" Dean asked

"What? I can't kiss my boyfriend just because" Roman said clearly feigning innocence.

"Well, you can. But, not like that" Dean replied. "C'mon Ro, what's wrong?" Dean was starting to whine now.

"Dean, It's just, I don't want you to get hurt. It'll be okay, if I just went. You mean the world to me, I don't want any thing to happen to you." Roman said looking down.

Dean gently lifted Romans chin up to look into his eyes. "Ro, I appreciate your concern. But, we've been fighting together for years. I'm never leaving you even if you asked me to. And no matter who they put us up against. We're gonna kick all of their asses even if it's only for a short period of time."

That was when Roman caught Deans lips. This one had sparks flying. They only broke apart for the oxygen their lungs were begging for.

"I love you so much, Dean"

"I love you too, Ro. Now come on, we've got a match to prepare for" Dean got off of Romans lap and outstretched his hand, Roman caught Deans smaller hand.

They were both roaming the backstage halls hand in hand, when Seth Rollins and Kevin Owens blocked them. A cameraman came out of nowhere to capture the interaction.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" Roman asked viciously holding on to Dean tighter.

"Well, big guy, I just came to inform you that you and that little pretty boy of yours will be going against us tonight." Seth said arrogantly.

Roman merely smirked. That's all they got.

"Oh yeah, And..." Seth said laughing as Big Show, Kane, Randy Orton, Batista, Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus, Wade Barret, Brock Lesnar, and The Wyatt Family consisting of Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and Braun Strowman appeared.

Dean took a step back and looked up at Roman with fear in his eyes, clearly intimidated. This wasn't 2 on 3, 2 on 4, this was fucking 2 on 14. 14 men who were all much larger than Dean. To say Dean was intimidated was the least you can say.

"Wh-What? You can't do that!" Dean tried.

"We can and we did little Dean-o, if you don't want to stay with your Superman. You can just not have the match" Seth said. "Heck, you can even join us, pretty boy" Kevin said.

"No, never. I'm staying with Ro." Dean exclaimed, holding Romans hand, who was still frozen in his spot, clearly fuming on the inside.

They just laughed and walked away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Roman and Dean both came out through the crowd together. Then, their 14 other opponents came out.

The referee was about to ring the bell when the Authority's music came on. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon came out.

"Well boys, I forgot to tell you this match is a No Disqualification match" Triple H said smirking as he made his way to ringside with his wife, Stephanie.

Dean looked at Roman, biting his lip. The referee then rung the bell. Dean charged at the first person he saw, which was Bray Wyatt. Dean didn't really get the upper hand, he was pulled off by the other members of the Wyatt family and was punched until he fell to his knees and was kicked until he fell on his back.

While Roman, being the larger man, was charged at immediately by the other 10 men, while Dean tended to the Wyatt Family. Roman lasted longer than Dean did as Roman was larger and was smarter with his move set than Dean was.

Both men were beat on, still on their backs. Dean was still trying to fight back though and so was Roman.

Roman got picked up by his vest and got pushed into an RKO by Randy Orton. While, Dean was being squeezed the life out of. Braun Strowman had put Dean in that unbearable bear hug of his. As if Dean wasn't already half

unconscious from this beating.

It only got worse when Triple H entered the ring, stripping of his suit and tie, holding his signature sledge hammer. Then, the main target just became Roman. All 14 men, including Triple H turned their attention to Roman. They beat on Roman a bit more, until it was Triple H's turn. The referee couldn't do anything about it, it was no DQ.

Triple H plunged the Hammer into Romans stomach. Roman coughing. Triple H hit Roman a couple more times until he told Seth Rollins and Kevin Owens to get tables and chairs.

They re-entered the ring with a table and chairs. Seth handed Triple H a chair, he was about to hit Roman when...

Dean began crawling to Roman, he didn't want them to hurt Roman anymore. He was already passed out. Dean crawled on top of Roman, acting as a human shield to Roman.

They all just stared at the sight in front of them. Triple H grabbed the mic "Aww, Romans baby boy is protecting him" he mocked. But, Triple H wasn't going to stop his assault. Instead, he just beat on Dean, who was still on top of Roman. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 chair shots. Deans screams of agony only led him on, making him hit again, and harder. Deans body went limp, he rolled off his lover.

Triple H's attention was all on Dean now, who was curled up into a ball next to Roman. Triple H whispered something to Brock Lesnar. Lesnar smiled and nodded, then approached the helpless, and defenseless Dean. He picked up Dean, ripping his tank top in the process and lifted him on his shoulders like a rag doll and delivered an F5.

Dean was left with his arms high above his head, on his stomach, his eyes slipped close. But they weren't done yet. All the fourteen men came over and took turns kicking Dean, forcing him awake to experience the pain. Deans shouts just led them on.

Randy then picked Dean up by his hair, basically dragging him. As he wouldn't even be able to stand up by himself. They picked him up to make him absorb more pain instead of curling up and trying to protect himself. Punches and kicks to his chest is what he got, he was held up by his hair so he wouldn't fall.

The only positive thing about this situation was the fact that Roman wasn't getting hurt. But, Dean, he was getting pummeled. But he wasn't going to stop fighting.

He threw a punch at the person in front of him, it was Kevin Owens, who stumbled back a bit and chuckled. Bad idea. All fourteen men launched at him. Punching him everywhere. He was picked up violently by his arms. Kevin pulled Deans arms behind him, giving him fully to the person in front of him, Big Show. A KO bunch by Big Show is what Dean got. He fell to the ground when he was released.

Seth Rollins set up a table in the corner of the ring.

It was not long until they picked Dean up again, who was still unaware to his surroundings. He was put on top of Seth's shoulders and power bombed through the table, Deans body buckled. He was done, possibly broken in half.

But, they weren't done with him just yet. To add insult to injury, he was tossed to the COO, Triple H, who delivered a pedigree to him right next to his lover. Now Dean was finished, absolutely knocked out, unconscious.

Now their attention was on Roman Reigns, who had already taken much punishment, and was just regaining consciousness noticing his lovers bruised, beaten, and unconscious body near him.

Just as he was getting up (dizzily), he caught a big boot to the face. A brogue kick by Sheamus knocked him right back down. Then, chair shot, after chair shot, after chair shot, after chair shot hit him. Romans hollers loud even over the crowd.

He was then picked up by his neck and chokeslammed through an already setup table. Roman was fading into unconsciousness. But that wasn't the end of his beat down. He was then handed to the COO, Triple H, much like his lover, Dean, had been. Then, he was pedigreed onto a steel chair that was placed on the ground. He was done too, on his back with his hands high above his head, unconscious, from this viscous beat down, this mugging.

The Corporate Devil, Triple H, had to add more insult to injury. He dragged Dean on top of Roman, mimicking the way Dean was atop Roman before, the way Dean trying to protect Roman.

Then, Triple H put his sledgehammer on Deans back symbolizing his power, showing that the Authority always wins. He stood in the middle as the other fourteen men that took part in the decimation of the two currently unconscious men, surrounded him as the show went off the air.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Notes: I apologize for maybe making some of your hearts break. And if this didn't break your heart and you're sadistic, then umm, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hey, I mean feelings need to provoked at some point in the day. Okay, I'll stop talking. I may do part 2. Let me know if you'd like that, my darlings. Thank you for reading.


End file.
